


The King and the Kyros

by LineCrosser



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Scars, Whump, prisonerAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Auguste and Nikandros scheningans.Obviously all Auguste is alive AUwith a loooot of whump
Relationships: Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 162





	1. PrisonerAU: freeing the prisoner

Auguste somehow survived his encounter with Damen. Badly wounded and all, but he survived. He somehow ended up in a dungeon of one of the border forts, because obviously the Regent did not want him to claim the throne but for some unclear reasons did not want to kill him and just let him to rot in that dungeon cell.

How exactly did Auguste end up on that cell is not clear anymore, as Auguste himself does not know. Could be that the Regent just ordered one of his Bootlikers to ‘take care of the body’ because he assumed with a wound this grave, Auguste surely would die or be dead already. And then upon realizing the crown prince was still alive, the Bootlicker grew a concience and ordered his underlings to keep Auguste alive but hidden away (also this is Vere! Why not have some leverage over the Regent himself with this!). But the Bootlicker somehow succumbs to an illness or passes away otherwhise, and Auguste gets kinda forgotten, so here we are.

During Damens and Laurents campaign to reclaim their thrones Nikandros gets to lord over exactly that border fort.

Days after days. Weeks after weeks.

Months after months. Years after years.

Chains around neck, wrists and ankles.

Time blurs together.

Then suddenly there is light.


	2. PrisonerAU: becoming a person again

Nikandros wants to give Auguste all the care he needs without being too smothering. He noticed Auguste feeling not really comfortable with slaves attending to him. So he offers to help himself. It is plenty awkward at first.

But because Nikandros already saw himat his weakest, Auguste has less inhibitions to be vulnerable and in need of assistance in front of the Kyros.

Nightmares so bad you fall off the bed. Auguste has them.

Upon entering Augustes rooms one morning, Nikandros finds him on the cold hard floor next to the bed, tangled in the sheets. High fever, unfocused eyes, mind not fully present.

Nikandros did not like it.

Familiarity makes sleeping easier. Even if it is on the cold hard floor.

Sleeping alone is okay. Sleeping with Nik close to him is when he gets the best rest.

The servants absolutely wonder why Nikandros keeps Auguste around. Why he intives him to share meals. Why he spends much of his work-free time with this former prisoner. They gossip A LOT. Not much interesting things happen at the keep, Nikandros is all business and work. Him being the center of gossip is something fresh, something new! 


	3. PrisonerAU: feeling save, feeling good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some explicit sexual conent amongst the following drawings

Nikandros can protect the body from harm, keep Auguste save – but the mind is a different story. Protecting the mind is a lot more difficult. That does not stop him from trying.

Giving a touch-starved Auguste all the skin-contact he wants.

Putting a King on his back like its nothing... wrestling is an art that is not easily mastered!

Using every advantage, even tickling!

Being woken up with neck-kisses, who would not like that!

Auguste was left without much control over himself for so long, he is not very comfortable being restricted anymore. Wrestling and play-fighting sure helps to get rid of his anxiety regarding being immobilized.

He does not mind so much being held down by Nikandros body tho – this is different, having a living warm being holding you, it strangely feels save.

Also being on top is nice!


	4. PrisonerAU: mutual support




	5. King and Kyros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just them


	6. before the departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some desperate hugs


	7. wanting to feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upon popular request, these two make a return!


	8. haunted by the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Auguste wakes up in the middle of the night. He is still healing, body and mind. It is all a lot to deal with. But he has not to deal with it alone.


	9. insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the first weeks after Auguste was released from captivity.  
> Insomnia with all the desperation and frustration that comes with it. Some language-barriers included, as I like to imagine Augustes akielon is very rusty (and Nik speaks a southern dialect he is not familiar with), and Nikandros speaks veretian with a very heavy accent.
> 
> Auguste is so very tired. He just wants to sleep. But after this long on the floor, the pillows and soft matress feel wrong. He can’t rest.
> 
> It does not help that when he gives in and moves to the floor, and Nikandros finds him, he gets put back to bed again. 
> 
> He just wants to sleep.


	10. Sheepskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik provides Auguste with sheepskin, they are soft and warm to lay on, but not too soft to have Auguste be restless and unable to sleep. The sheepfur feels nice on the skin, too.  
> Auguste can rest better for now.


	11. Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auguste gets to eat a peach. This makes him feel A LOT and he just generally is a little bit overwhelmed. 
> 
> The realization that he gets to eat these juicy things again, all these fruits, whenever he wants! They taste like sun. They taste like better days. Maybe a memory from his past surfaces, him and Laurent sharing slices of peach...


End file.
